


Мальчик в стеклянном шаре

by red_cola, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [15]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_cola/pseuds/red_cola, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: В один из дней бесконечной зимы, Гарри стоял у ледяного алтаря, в окружении жутких тварей, служивших его королеве, а теперь и ему. Облаченный в белую меховую накидку, волочащуюся по полу, с ледяной короной на голове, он клялся в любви и верности восседающей на троне Колдунье.
Relationships: Jadis | The White Witch/Harry Potter
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Мальчик в стеклянном шаре

Мир Нарнии застыл, как домик в сувенирном стеклянном шаре, который тетя Петуния выставляла в гостиной на каждое рождество. Она запрещала Гарри трогать его, и ему оставалось лишь с завистью смотреть, как Дадли обхватывает шар толстыми пальцами и неистово трясет его. Делал он это ровно один раз в год и сразу же терял к шару интерес, грубо возвращая его на место, ведь под елкой его ждала гора куда более увлекательных игрушек. 

Гарри же подходил поближе к шару и наблюдал сквозь заляпанное руками Дадли стекло, как искусственные снежинки кружат вокруг красивого домика, плавно оседая на черепичную крышу и широкополую шляпу веселого снеговика. В эти моменты он мечтал хоть на мгновение оказаться там, подальше от Дурслей, за толстыми стеклянными стенами.

Он часто вспоминал рождественский шар, особенно знойным летом, когда в чулане было слишком жарко, а выцветшие старые простыни липли к телу. И в одну из особенно душных ночей случилось нечто невероятное. Гарри явственно ощутил прохладу, заполнившую ограниченное пространство каморки. Обследовав изученный вдоль и поперек чулан, он с удивлением обнаружил неприметную дверь в стене. Совсем маленькую, будто бы сделанную специально для него. Со злорадством он подумал, что Дадли точно бы не сумел пролезть в нее. 

Так он впервые очутился в заснеженной Нарнии, решив поначалу, что попал в сувенирный шар. Но здесь не было домика или снеговика, а только снег и колючие ели, уходящие вершинами в небо. Ему полюбилось это загадочное место — белое и безмолвное, но Нарния, скованная льдом, не была гостеприимной. 

В первые ночи своих странствий он никогда не уходил далеко от двери, ведущей обратно в чулан, и всегда возвращался в тесную душную каморку. Но с каждым разом он смелел все больше и уходил все дальше, и однажды не сумел отыскать путь назад. Снежный покров слепил глаза белизной, а цепочки следов исчезли.

Обессилев от скитаний, Гарри свернулся на снегу. Поджал колени к груди и приготовился к неизбежному. Он замерзал, жизнь едва теплилась в его теле. Он понял, что умирает, но ничего не мог поделать с этим.

Он закрыл глаза и смирился. И тогда появилась Джадис.

Сильная рука сжала ворот растянутой безразмерной футболки и рывком подняла его с земли, словно щенка. 

— Будь сильным, сын Адама, — привел его в чувства строгий женский голос, пока грубые руки закутывали его в теплую шубу. 

Он полюбил эти руки сразу же, не ласковые и не чуткие, но единственные, что дарили ему заботу. И тогда же он полюбил их хозяйку.

Белую Колдунью — властительницу этих земель. Погибель некогда вечнозеленой Нарнии. 

***

— Однажды ты станешь моим королем, Гарри, — говорила Джадис, усадив его к себе на колени.

В тронном зале ледяного замка она кормила его сладостями, и Гарри слизывал с ее тонких пальцев сахарную пудру. Глядя на него странным тяжелым взглядом, она объявила, что отныне он принц, призванный помогать ей править. 

Он любил ее всем своим маленьким и горячим сердцем, как никого и никогда прежде. И ничто не могло изменить этого. Даже то, что Джадис была холоднее, чем промерзшее до дна озеро.

Осознать, что Джадис приносит лишь смерть и разрушения оказалось просто, но смириться — нет.

Сталкиваясь с невиданной прежде жестокостью, Гарри пытался помочь созданиям, что населяли Нарнию. Он отчаянно просил Джадис быть милосерднее. Заступался за тех, кто попал к ней в немилость, просил о снисхождении. Но она никогда не слушала и не внимала. Все, кто пытался противиться ей, были обращены в камень. Все, кроме Гарри. По какой-то причине Джадис дорожила им.

Даже, когда Гарри закрыл собой шпиона, проникнувшего в замок, Джадис пощадила его. Усмехнувшись, она наотмашь ударила его по лицу, разбив губы и нос в кровь.

Гарри упал, и густые красные капли причудливым узором разукрасили ледяной пол. Равнодушным отточенным жестом Джадис превратила шпиона в каменное изваяние, а после опустилась на колени перед Гарри. Он попытался стереть кровь тыльной стороной ладони, но лишь сильнее размазал ее. Джадис подцепила пальцами его подбородок и долго рассматривала. Гарри не плакал. Теперь нет. Кровь бежала из его носа и губ, дышать было трудно.

Джадис медленно приблизилась к нему и также медленно поцеловала в щеку, измазав свою белую кожу красным.

— Храбрый мальчик, — только и сказала она тогда.

После этого случая многие в Нарнии решили, что принц Гарри сумеет помочь им, раз уж смеет выступать против Колдуньи, а она прощает его.

Они пытались найти в нем союзника, взывали к нему. Но Гарри не предал свою королеву. 

Не он изменил Джадис, а она его. С каждым новым каменным изваянием в главном зале ледяного дворца, жалости в Гарри оставалось все меньше. И однажды она вовсе иссякла. Ему стало все равно. Сердце его сковало льдом, как все озера и реки в этих краях.

Он забыл, кто он. Забыл, что такое справедливость и заступничество. Забыл, что слабых нужно защищать. Власть, которой наделила его Джадис, развращала. 

Гарри и раньше-то улыбался нечасто, а теперь, казалось, и вовсе разучился. Его стали называть Ледяным Принцем Нарнии и боялись почти так же, как саму Колдунью. 

Шли годы, тело Гарри зрело, как зрел и его магический дар. Джадис гордилась его успехами. Она обучала его военному ремеслу и тайным магическим знаниям. В дни, когда он проявлял особую безжалостность, Джадис обхватывала его лицо прохладными ладонями, долго смотрела в глаза, а потом целовала шрам на его лбу. 

— Победивший смерть, — шептала она, зная о нем куда больше, нежели он сам.

Гарри любил ее прикосновения. Он тянулся к ней, прикрывал глаза и надеялся, что этот миг продлится дольше. А потом стал обнимать ее в ответ, и вскоре поцелуи в лоб сменились поцелуями в губы.

Теперь Джадис все чаще брала его в свои покои. Они лежали на просторном ложе, в мягких шкурах, которых становилось больше от охоты к охоте. Гарри любовался обнаженным телом своей белокожей королевы, прижимался ухом к ее красивой груди и слушал едва уловимое биение сердца. Иногда Джадис отвечала скупой лаской, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, и он млел от ее касаний. 

В день его семнадцатилетия Джадис целовала его не так, как обычно. Ее поцелуи стали глубокими, жадными, и Гарри с охотой отвечал на них. А прождав еще немного, Джадис объявила, что хочет совершить брачный обряд, который усилит их магическую связь и сделает их сильнее.

В один из дней бесконечной зимы, Гарри стоял у ледяного алтаря, в окружении жутких тварей, служивших его королеве, а теперь и ему. Облаченный в белую меховую накидку, волочащуюся по полу, с ледяной короной на голове, он клялся в любви и верности восседающей на троне Колдунье.

После сказанных вслух клятв-заклинаний, она протянула ему свой кинжал, и он, не раздумывая, вонзил его в сердце жертвы. То был предводитель сопротивления, которого Гарри лично взял в плен и бросил в ноги своей, теперь уже, жене.

Пленник умер быстро, и алая густая кровь стекала по алтарю тонкими ручейками. Джадис собрала пальцами горячую влагу и вывела на бледном лице Гарри неведомые ему символы.

В ту же ночь принц стал королем. 

***

— Внутри тебя лед, — шептала Джадис, прижимая холодную ладонь к его голой груди. 

Слева, там, где билось сердце. Медленно и лениво. Скованное стужей ее любви.

— Внутри тебя — тоже, — отвечал он, ответно прижимая свою ладонь к ней.

Его королева была прекраснейшей из женщин. Идеальная, без изъяна, будто высеченная умелым мастером скульптура. Ее белая кожа, гладкая, точно мрамор, манила прикоснуться. Сладкая и белая, как сахарная пудра на ее пальцах, которую Гарри, будучи ребенком, слизывал горячим языком. Теперь его язык скользил не только по ее пальцам.

Холодная снаружи, она была обжигающе горячей внутри. Гарри двигался в ней быстро, несдержанно. Рвано дышал в ее шею. Слегка прикусывал чуть потеплевшую от любовных ласк кожу, когда она впивалась в его спину острыми ногтями и сжимала его член внутри себя особенно сильно. В ту ночь Джадис впервые сказала, что никогда не отпустит его.

***

Король Гарри был беспощаден, хладнокровен и безразличен. Его сердце заледенело настолько, что достучаться до него не было под силу ни единой живой душе.

Но Нарния, истерзанная и измученная, больше не могла смириться с двумя тиранами. Нарния жалела мальчика, которого погубила любовь.

Гарри должен был вернуться домой. Вспомнить, кто он есть. Обрести себя вновь. Он, в отличие от Джадис, все еще мог спастись. Зло не пустило корни в ее душе, лишь крепко оплело.

То утро было необычным. Теплее, словно зима вздумала отступить. Король Гарри отправился на охоту в одиночестве и быстро настиг свирепую медведицу, которая решила, что может наплевать на указы Джадис. Он должен был убить ее, а шкуру сделать частью их брачного ложа.

Но что-то шло не так с самого утра. Рука внезапно дрогнула перед поверженной медведицей, когда он увидел двух медвежат, прятавшихся неподалеку. В груди кольнуло, лицо исказила судорога. Он обрадовался, что никто не видит его таким. Слабости не прощались. В голову хлынули неясные образы, ноги ослабли. На миг он прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл — медведицы с медвежатами уже не было. Он быстро убрал меч в ножны и твердо решил настичь медведицу вновь, чтобы довершить начатое, когда внимание привлекла цепочка следов на снегу, уходящая в лес. Следы были совсем маленькие, явно детские.

В голове загудело. Что-то взывало к нему, когда он смотрел на них, отголоски давно позабытых чувств заставили сердце забиться чаще. Повинуясь зову, Гарри пошел по следам. Еловый лес становился все гуще. Гарри уже ничего не видел перед собой, острые ветви царапали лицо. Он зло растолкал их и вдруг потерял опору, повалившись вперед. Он рухнул на твердый пол, больно стукнувшись коленями. Его окутала знойная духота, которой никогда не было в Нарнии.

Он попытался встать, но сердце заболело так сильно, что дышать стало почти невозможно. Он окинул себя быстрым взглядом и решил, что сошел с ума. Исчезла кольчуга и доспехи, пропал его ледяной меч. Тело ослабло, он вновь был хрупким ребенком. Боль в груди становилась невыносимой, будто сердце полосовали ножом. Казалось, что все чувства разом завладели им — темные и светлые — все. Он охнул, судорожно вцепился в растянутую футболку пальцами и зарыдал. 

Дверь чулана распахнулась, с размаху бахнувшись об косяк. На пороге стоял взбешенный дядя Вернон. Не изменившийся ни на день, словно не было всех тех лет, что Гарри провел вне этого дома. 

— Что ты тут устроил, мальчишка?! Что ты воешь тут?!

Гарри засмеялся, искренне и открыто, сквозь льющиеся из глаз слезы. Дядя Вернон долго кричал, угрожал, но Гарри никак не мог успокоиться. В итоге дядя сдался, грязно выругался и оставил его одного.

Гарри долго приходил в себя, а когда сумел вернуть контроль, обернулся туда, откуда пришел. Но двери в стене больше не было. Ему все приснилось? Каким же долгим был этот сон…

Воспоминания стремительно покидали его, он не мог отличить реальность ото сна. Усталость навалилась на него неподъемным грузом. Гарри рухнул в кровать, думая о колком льде Нарнии и холодных руках своей королевы. А наутро забыл все подчистую. 

На следующий день, 25 июля, ему пришло первое письмо из Хогвартса.

***

Клятвы, скрепленные жертвенной кровью, все же сработали. Она нашла его.

Гарри отшатнулся, когда вместо родителей увидел в отражении зеркала Еиналеж высокий женский силуэт. Поверхность зеркала покрылась инеем, а потом и вовсе обратилась льдом. Внезапный холод заставил Гарри поежиться. Изо рта вырвалось облачко пара. Лед пошел трещинами, и узкая ладонь прошла сквозь, маня Гарри к себе. Из зеркала прозвучал голос, отозвавшийся фантомом воспоминания:

— Ты надолго покинул меня, мой король. Сбежал, не попрощавшись. Я искала тебя, и вот нашла. Пойдем домой.


End file.
